


Territory

by shootertron



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Genderswap, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: Translation of 領域 (Ryouiki) by Azuma.Humanformers: Turmoil has captured Drift! And he has nefarious plans for her.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [領域](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/331383) by 東　(あずま). 



White hair was said to be proof of a life long lived in some countries, but this hair, long and gorgeous, catching the light, was another matter.

Every time the owner of this hair moved, it was like rustling, cascading silk thread. None of this hair fell in front of her face, as it was tied behind her back in a single bundle.  
When the light hit it, it seemed like silver thread. And if one dropped their line of sight, one could see slender, swaying hips clothed in garments colored in tones of white and scarlet.  
The sight of her rather short skirt would be plenty enough to inflame the viewer, as well as her slightly muscular legs, concealed by black pantyhose. What’s more, these legs were clothed in white high-laced boots that reached above the knee. The skirt she wore was the same brilliant scarlet as the rest of her clothes, and covered her thighs as if to reject the viewer’s gaze.

Although these fair-skinned features retained childishness, one would realize the bulge of her chest at the top of her clothes, combined with features such as her slender hips, very much reflected wantonness.  
However, now, owing to its expressionlessness, this face was transformed from something considered cute to something referred to as beautiful, concealing the disconnect between face and body.

And then, one might notice the line of sight that seems to follow your body.  
The blue eyes that up until then did not meet one's line of sight would scrutinize you icily.

That’s such a terrible pity.  
Because among comrades, she smiles with such a charming smiling face.  


Did you also feel that anticipation with your sixth sense? Those eyes gleam with much chill.  
If she weren’t biting down on the cloth on her mouth, she probably would have thus spit out poison.

 _You pervert_.


	2. II

The moment the cloth on her mouth was removed, the giant man thought that she would pour vicious insults on him, that she wanted to say and had memorized somewhere, but when nothing was said, he was a little surprised.  
“You’re not going to say anything?”  
“Even if I said something, it would just please **you**.”

Without meeting her line of sight, the giant man pressed her little limbs against the wall and breathed these words:  
“I searched for you, far and wide.”

“… … … …”

“Even if you changed the color of your hair or the color of your eyes, I recognized you. **Your** voice, bitch, that’s it.”  
As he touched her with a boorish finger as if to follow her lips, this completely helpless character once again blanked her facial expression, like a doll.

“I won’t let you get away any more, Drift.”

Under his visor, the giant man – who was also her former superior officer, Turmoil, was scrutinizing her with red eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“uhhhh, uuuh,”  
Body shaking with a quiver on the large, dark-toned bed, Drift bit her lips.

“Don’t bite, it’ll leave a mark.”

“NNNN uhhh?!”

Turmoil’s fat finger invaded the inside of her mouth, and Drift distastefully shook her head.  
The finger wriggling inside her mouth gave the impression of making love to it.

“nnn….uh….UUH..!!”

From her facial expression that was unable to conceal its voluptuousness, it was clear that the unpleasantness wasn’t limited to just the finger in her mouth.

“Drift.”

  
As Turmoil pulled out the finger from inside her mouth and spoke her name passionately, Drift’s eyes widened as she took a rough breath.  
But still, her eyes, which were beginning to light up with that same passion, were giving proof that her power of reason was being broken down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He calls her "kisama" once and I felt like the best way to convey this was "you bitch" :P
> 
> The rest of the time he uses "omae", which is condescending.
> 
> Drift calls him "anta" (anata) which is intimate/condescending too.
> 
> Also, using her given name instead of appending an honorific or using her rank title is really intimate.
> 
> Turmoil's dialogue is several times hotter in the original.


	3. III

“Do you like it like that?”

“….AH!”

As Turmoil lowered to whisper to her ear, Drift raised a colored voice.  
Turmoil gave a lowered smile and, immediately the sound of water was audible as he licked Drift’s ear.

“Hih…..stop….NO…!!”

That the sensations running through her body with a shiver were not only unpleasant ones, Drift trembled.  
Then when he stopped licking, Turmoil straightened up and once again, regarded Drift, who he had pushed onto the bed.  
In the bottom of the little bottle that rolled beside Drift, who had regained her breath just a little, a little bit of the liquid she was made to drink remained. Picking this bottle up, Turmoil smiled and shook it in front of her wet blues in order to show it off.

  
“You’re probably thinking, that since I administered you this drug as revenge I want to rape you quite violently.”  
With his free hand, he stroked her pleasant-feeling cheek with a smooth motion.  
At the mere feeling of this, Drift closed her eyes as if to deny this.

“I expected you to not raise your voice, or resist, so I wouldn’t enjoy myself.”

At these words Drift blinked her eyes, as if she were astonished.

“Or did you think you’d get gang raped? There will be no such thing. You are mine. I won’t let you get away a second time. In order to not leave you feeling like that, let’s train to be mine first. –to be like before.”

“What…are!”

Drift sat up and retreating to the head of the bed, but Turmoil grabbed her slender legs and pulled them down, smiling as he lowered to her level.

“You should know long I’ve waited for this day, Drift. I will keep you by my side forever, my pet.”

With a gently creeping hand he caused Drift’s body to jump back with a start.

“!!!”

he touched her. 

“Cry out as much as you like”  
Although his voice was emotionless, the feeling as he politely stripped off her clothes was, on the contrary, terrifying, and Drift frantically resisted.

“No way! NO! STOP…!!”

“I love you, Drift.”  
As if to truly prove this, her former commander kissed his former second-in-command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Turmoil says "I will keep you", he uses the word "keep" for keeping a pet. So I added something to the end.  
> "Train you to be mine" was "train you to those things" - but "those things" was a little too vague.
> 
> There are a few other parts to this story, but I don't know if/when they'll be translated. There's Dratchet in them. Perhaps I can be motivated to do so with some happy Turmoil/Drift content, wink wonk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Azuma, for letting me translate your story.  
> I might have made a few mistakes while translating this. Owing to the nature of the language, there are likely nuances I wasn't unable to retain. For this, I apologize.
> 
> The original was in present tense but I felt past tense made more sense.


End file.
